Vernonn
Vernonn is intergalactic nuisance criminal/crime boss kaiju and created by Gallibon the Destoyer. Name His name is simply a play on the word "vermin", as well as being a weird version of "Vernon". Appearance Vernonn appears to be a skeletal insectoid kaiju with pale white and light grey exoskeleton with four glowing red eyes, being spiky and bony all over, with four arms and two horns that stick out like a hammerhead shark. Personality Vernonn is a petty crook who believes himself to be the best crime boss in the galaxy and is very self-loving of himself with his huge ego. He leads a group of alien thugs in hopes of conquering his own planet (and is even considering conquering many planets to takeover to boost his reputation, power, ego, etc.) He also has a bad habit of not taking his enemies seriously at all and thinks he can win every battle. History WIP Abilities Vernonn= Vernonn's original and default form. * White Wasteland Rays: Vernonn's most powerful attack, Vernonn can fire out two white beams from his arms at his opponents. They are capable of causing explosions or turning land pure white. * Darkness Beam: Vernonn could fire a beam made up of darkness from his mouth. It was average in strength. * Sickle-Bladed Arms: Vernonn could turn his arms into giant-sickle blades that he could use for combat. * Auto-Dodge: Vernonn is able to dodge incoming attacks very quickly, annoyingly so. * Sky Tentacles: Vernonn could summon some mysterious thin-green tentacles from down the sky somewhere. What the effects of these tentacles could do is unknown. * Extra Limbs: Vernonn has two additional arms underneath his main arms. They could punch and slash when in use. * Flight: Vernonn could fly at unknown speeds. * Size Change: Vernonn could change his size from his normal size to giant size. * Annoyance Inducement: Vernonn can induce annoyance, regardless if intentional or not. * Transformation: Vernonn can transform into his Super Vernonn and back at will. |-|Super Vernonn= Super Vernonn is Vernonn's super form. In this form, he retains most of his old abilities but now much (slightly) stronger. * Spikes: Super Vernonn is covered in numerous amounts of spikes that resemble thorns, many of which he can use to shoot out like quills only to grow back quickly or to ram against others with. * Strength: Super Vernonn is much stronger in this form (or as stronger as he can get anyways.) * Antler-Horns: Super Vernonn's horns are now antler-like horns which he can use as an improvisational weapon in combat. He can also do: ** White Wasteland Rays: Super Vernonn can fire out a stronger variant of White Wasteland Rays from his antler-horns. They are able to deal with more damage then they used to. ** Energy Ropes: Super Vernonn can also fire out energy ropes from his antler-horns to capture or reel in his foes. * Flight: Super Vernonn can fly at fast speeds. * Enhanced Reflexes: Super Vernonn can dodge 2x as fast now. * Extra Limbs: Super Vernonn has longer extra arms that he use to hack and slash sharper and quicker now. ** Mini-Arm Blades: Super Vernonn's additional limbs are now also armed with mini-arm blades that he can use to slice at an enemy. He can also fire out the mini-arm blades like shurikens at his opponents, to which then new ones will grow back. * Annoyance Inducement: Super Vernonn can induce annoyance (only now it's up to 11.) Weaknesses * Low Intellect: Vernonn is incredibly stupid despite all of his talk and veers on "too dumb to live" due to how many stupid stunts he pulls. A good majority of the time as well he doesn't put much though into his plans, often causing them to predictably backfire. Trivia * Vernonn is meant to be a parody of two of GyaosKing485's most notorious villains, Vennos (whose design was taken from concept art of Orga) and to a lesser extent, the TV Skeletons. This is even reflected on the design, which shows him appearing to look like a skeletal-looking alien, essentially a fusion between the two. His quotes are even meant to be direct references. His powers of summoning tentacles are also a reference to Vennos's possession ability which was infamous for being breaking the rules and being made up on the spot and an obvious attempt of trying to win. Lastly, he is also capable of dodging many attacks, another reference to a common trait of GyaosKing villains. Ironically, despite being a parody of certain GyaosKing villains, he has survived being killed off repeatedly. * Vernonn is named after Vernon Fenwick from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as well as being a pun on the term "vermin". Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Gallibon the Destroyer's Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju